Bandit's Thrill
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome was hidden in the bottom of an empty well at birth; the Bone Eaters Well. She is soon found by a Bat Demon by the name of Kuronue, and then brought back to what would soon be known as her family...and as she gets older, possibly more.
1. A Hidden Jewel and a Hidden Gift

**Bandit's Thrill**

**Summary: Kagome was hidden in the bottom of an empty well at birth; the Bone Eaters Well. She is soon found by a Bat Demon by the name of Kuronue, and then brought back to what would soon be known as her family...and as she gets older, possibly more.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Hidden Jewel and a Hidden Gift**

**-x-x-x-**

_**"Fate Is an Inscrutable and Interesting Thing"**_

_"En wa I na Mono Aji na Mono"_

**-x-x-x-**

There are people born lucky, and then there are those born unlucky. Under normal circumstances, people are given an even or slightly unbalanced level of both good and bad luck.

"Taki, hide her, _quick!_"A man told his love that held his newly born angel in her arms. The woman had black hair in a long braid. Her eyes were a deeper blue than any ocean. Her skin was that of ivory silk and satin. Taki was truly a beauty to behold. Her daughter...was her twin in looks, but the angel...held a demon within, a danger to any and all if not controlled. This demon...was the will to fight. The urge that made her fight for blood, for increased power and for a sense of reason. If neutered properly, one could say she was...an asset...but only...if properly cared for.

In the case of this family, they were both lucky and unlucky.

Taki ran to the shed in the back, the loud voices of the ever growing yells of her family and people grew louder with every second. The year is 1709, December 12. Her daughter was only born...twelve days ago.

Unlucky, that they would never see their lovely baby girl again.

"Take care; may the gods have mercy on your untainted soul. _If there are any..._" Taki thought to herself, placing the sleeping newborn in a water pail, she placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, tracing a silver bracelet around her little girls wrist, a small and thin silver plaque on the bracelet held in fine kanji, _Kagome_. "In this world...or the next...may you find..." The door slammed open and she turned in horror, accidently knocking the pail into the well. _**"SANCTUARY!!!"**_ Her cry seemed to silence her now blood encrusted village. No one was left, no one...at least, not in the year 1709.

Lucky, that the girl would live to see...another day.

**-x-x-x-**

**(Another Time...Another Day)**

"We'll split up and head back to the camp site." A silver haired, golden eyed, demon fox bandit said to his men. "Kuronue, you take these three, and Yomi will take those four. I'll take the rest with me. Now go."

Not a moment later were the groups jumping on different directions; trying to lose their pursuers.

"Kuronue! Wait up!" A demon from behind called out; green and scaly seemingly described the red eyed demon.

"What is it?" Kuronue asked, not looking over his shoulder for a second. He wore a worn-out straw hat with the top cut so his long black hair could flow out neatly in a high ponytail. Elongated ears and black bat wings were closed carefully against his back. His eyes were indigo blue and he wore a black slightly frayed vest that was tied in crisscrosses over the front. Black soft fabricated Hakama type pants with a white cloth wrap around his waist that covered the back and side of his black pants, leaving the front of his pants slightly exposed with two black wide obi belts tying the white wrap in place. He wore black tie up sandals and black ribbon like ties were wrapped up his arms. In his hand, held tightly was a chain with a crystal clear tear jewel that held within it a metal scythe.

"Where are we going?"

"Obviously you haven't been pursued before. You never go straight to camp; circle a few times first."

"Oh,"

They continued and finally stopped; Kuronue's ears twitched. He turned his head, tilting it to the side. A well in a forest clearing stopped him from continuing farther.

"Kuronue, we need to keep going."

"You go on ahead. Tell Youko...I got sidetracked."

"But Kur―"

"Go," He said, his eyes narrowing on the green snake demon.

"Right." They took off without him, heading back to their camp site.

"..." Kuronue frowned and jumped into the tree closest to the well. _'Now...I know I heard something...'_ He looked down into the well from his spot, but saw nothing but the dark shadows within the well. He jumped stealthily down to the well and curiously looked inside.

"_Gglglu"_

"Hm?" He still could see nothing. He finally decided to jump down the well, landing gracefully at the bottom. He looked down and cocked his head curiously; kneeling down, he poked at a bundle of fine silks. "A find like this..." He picked up the silk bundle, and opened it to see what the weight of the object was from. "Ah! A human baby."

"**Kuronue!"**

"Youko; I'm down here!" He called up at the sound of his leader. A second later and he saw Youko's head look down from the lip of the well in curiosity.

"What are you doing down there? Not sight seeing I hope."

"Not much of a sight to see down here." Kuronue covered the baby with the silk and jumped from the well. He pushed the bundle into Youko's arms.

"What is this?"

"..."

Youko frowned and pulled the silks apart, his eyes widened only slightly. "Kuronue, this is..."

"I know what it is...and _it_ happens to be a baby girl."

"..." Youko looked at the baby, and then tossed it aside.

"YOUKO!" Kuronue caught the child; he had at one time had a little sister, and though not demon, she looked similar; black silk like hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm not carrying for a human child."

"Huh?"

"What? Are you surprised?"

"No..." Kuronue looked at the hand tugging at the shining tear shaped crystal with his scythe inside. Youko glanced at the enthralled and captivated child. A look in her eyes made him rethink his earlier decision.

"..." Youko turned and jumped to a tree limb. "Keep her, but you are held responsible for the creature."

Kuronue sighed, but nodded as he followed after Youko.

The place, world of Makai, the year, 1190, December 12th, today, Kuronue marked her birth date. Now, with a child to watch over, raids to pull off, and Youko not too sure of the _creature_ now taking up residence in his camp...Kuronue knew it wasn't going to be easy like before. Life...was about to get..._much_...harder, especially, when said _human_ child, holds a secret blood trait, unknown to everyone, except the sleeping child's family who lies dead in the future.

**-x-x-x-**

**(3 years later)**

"No! No, not go~!"

Youko sat beneath a large sycamore, watching as Kuronue tied his hair up in a high ponytail before pulling his hat on. The three year old was aware of their raids, and kept pulling on Kuronue to stay with her.

"STAY!" Youko's furry ears twitched at the _Angel's_ high pitched voice.

"Kagome! I have to go! Now sit and stay!"

"Not puppy! Yomi puppy! Not Kaggie!"

Youko laughed, standing up he made his way to the girl and lifted her from the ground. "Kagome, you have to stay here, watch over the camp for us." Kagome grabbed his silver hair and was immediately spellbound by the soft texture. He smirked and placed her down, Kuronue looked shocked at the scene that had just taken place. The girl pouted but sat down and played with her silver bracelet.

"Hey puppy!" Yomi glared at Youko, but stood up.

"Heh, looks like Kagome has a nickname for you Yomi."

"Yippie..."

Youko glanced at Yomi from the corner of his eyes. Kuronue pat Kagome gently. He turned and left with Youko and Yomi, along with a group of Youko's followers. Kagome felt a vine wrap around her, Youko's assurance of her safety, his plants would keep her company during his raids, that or she'd play with their treasures.

"Kuro...Kuro..." Her childish words carried into the night, laughter attracting the attention of demons all around.

**-x-x-x-**

Youko grabbed the imperial rubies, a rarity there. Quickly he met up with his group, racing out to the front gates where he met up with Kuronue, Yomi joined them soon after.

"Let's hurry back. My plants are going absurd."

"...right." Kuronue, Yomi and Youko split up in their groups and did a lap around before landing in a bloodied campsite.

Kuronue and Youko stopped in shock at the edge of their camp site. Kuronue saw the blood staining the trees and the vines wrapped around demon heads. "Kagome!?"

Kagome poked her head out of the hollow hole of the sycamore tree that Youko had been sitting beneath earlier. "Kuro!" She cried happily. Her black wavy hair that stopped beneath her ears bobbed at the happy movement, her blue eyes sparkling. "Kuro! Kuro! Bad guy come take mine!"

"What?" Kuronue asked. Youko finished analyzing the mess and turned to Kagome, who was now held close to Kuronue. He immediately knew what she had said.

"Her bracelet, it was taken."

"Take mine! Take Mine!" Her eyes watered slightly, tears fell from her clenched shut eyes.

"Took, he _took_ it. Not take."

"Youko, she's three, by three, you were only capable of whining and yipping." Kuronue said, brushing leaves from the sad girls' hair.

"Right, who took it from you?"

"...Youko puppy!"

"...Youko puppy?" The three men shared looks between them.

"I saw!" Youko turned, not at all surprised by the new voice.

"Who kit?"

"It was a demon halfbreed. Dog demon halfbreed, with silver hair, gold eyes and dog ears...he looked like you, only...not nearly as graceful, and much less lethal...oh, and he didn't have a tail!"

"Good, now where did you come from little one?"

"...He took something from me too. I was following, so that I could fight him and get it back!"

"You have a strong spirit, but foolish tact."

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW!? He...he took my mom..."

"..." Youko frowned, getting on one knee before the auburn haired fox kit with green eyes; he placed his clawed hand on the boys head. "This demon, do you know why―"

"Inside!"

Kuronue and Yomi looked between the two fox demons.

Youko looked at the child fox demon, "Inside what?"

"Inside of her! Her blood, it has a rare ingredient, but I don't know why he wants it. The stuff that flows through her, is something used in Necromancy!"

"Necromancer?"

"Not him...he's a demon halfbreed, kicked out from the royal crescent family for tainted blood."

"Now I know for sure who it is; Inuyasha of the Taisho Crescent family." His eyes hardened, "Now, kit, you are to stay here with Yomi and the girl."

"I...Alright..."

"Wait! I'm going too!"

"Yomi, you will stay with Kagome!" Youko left and Kuronue gave the girl to Yomi who glared coldly at him, he said nothing, but gave a look to the Kit to watch him before leaving after Youko.

"Damn it!"

"Bad word Yomi..." Kagome snuggled into his chest and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah...I know brat." He sat beneath the sycamore, waiting for his leader to return.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed! Please Regard me Kindly! Read and Review! ^_^''**


	2. Insanity

**Bandit's Thrill**

**Summary: Kagome was hidden in the bottom of an empty well at birth; the Bone Eaters Well. She is soon found by a Bat Demon by the name of Kuronue, and then brought back to what would soon be known as her family...and as she gets older, possibly more.**

**Anime: InuYasha/Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Couple: Kagome/?**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M**

**-x-x-x-**

**Insanity**

**-x-x-x-**

_**"Fate Is an Inscrutable and Interesting Thing"**_

_"En wa I na Mono Aji na Mono"_

**-x-x-x-**

Yomi listened to the inscrutable sounds within the forest; Kagome was sitting in his lap, playing with his black hair which she was braiding flowers into...messily...mind you. At every rustle made by the wind, every snap made by a nocturnal creature...his ears, as well as the fox boy's across from him, would give way to a twitch.

"Yomi is quiet?"

Though it came out as a question, he understood what she meant. She wanted to know why he wasn't talking to either her or the boy across from them...why he was allowing her to play with his hair, when he was known for slapping her hands away from the long black locks...she understood very well why he was quiet; she wanted to hear him say it though...just so he'd talk to her. Kagome wasn't a complicated girl, she liked to talk with people, and she liked people to talk with her, even if half the time people didn't understand the meaning behind her words...it was the thought that counted. "I'm listening, Kagome."

"Why is Yomi listening?"

Again, to hear him talk, to strike up a conversation; Yomi smirked despite himself. _'Youko's done wonders with this girls grammar, always correcting her must have finally struck a cord in that little head of hers...even though she's only three years old, she's learning much faster than any normal human child.'_ He mentally laughed at the prospect of a demon being able to raise a human child better than a human. "To make sure that no one is trying to sneak up on us."

"...Yomi...where is mine?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject on Yomi. He thought over her words, how she always worded the question, he guessed it had something to do with her always referring to the bracelet as _'mine'_, _'It's mine, not yours, mine,'_ or _'If Kuro's necklace is his...is Kaggie's necklace mine?'_ He guessed, she got it in her head that the bracelet, was indeed called, _'mine'_.

"I'm sure Youko has it and is on his way back with it," He stood with her in his arms and placed her next to the fox kit. "Watch her for a little while, I'll be back soon."

"What? But Youko said to stay here!"

Yomi glared at the boy who stood his ground and glared back, his deep stare unwavering. "Until you've been here long enough to know to whom you speak, don't question me again!"

"I'm not questioning you! I'm stating that your superior in status ordered that you stay put!"

"How old are you runt?" He frowned at the big words the boy was throwing out there. Prattling on like he was used to this situation or something.

"Old enough to realize when someone is deliberately disobeying orders!"

"...watch the girl;" Yomi said one last time, "I'm going to scout the surrounding area."

The boy went to make another argument but Yomi took off before he could say anything further.

"..." Kagome took the kit into her arms, he was about her size, a little taller, "Yomi Puppy is gone?"

"Mm," The boy sat back down, ignoring the girl who now leaned against him. He kept his hands placed idly in his lap, not daring to touch the girl under The Bandit Fox Youko Kurama's protection. He'd rather not give the demon any reasons to kill him, and placing his scent anywhere on the girl without the older Fox's consent, was plenty reason to be killed. "Youko will return soon...he'll bring back your bracelet...and my mom."

**-x-x-x-**

**(Elsewhere)**

**-x-x-x-**

Youko stopped in a clearing, his furry fox ears twitching ever so slightly and turning in the sound of tweets and rustling leaves, finally, catching the scent he was searching for, he took off, Kuronue keeping a steady pace behind him. "How much farther, Youko?"

"We're close...the half-breed really is a failure...he didn't even try to cover his scent."

Kuronue grinned, "I'm sure he tried...your senses are just more superior than that half-breed's, or any fleabag, for that matter."

"That's true...of course," Youko smirked, continuing until the familiar coppery scent of blood assaulted his nose. "We should hurry; we are probably already late."

Kuronue noted the tone of weight that was carried on his words and picked up his pace. A few more miles and he too could smell the distinct scent of blood.

"_**EEEAAAAAAHHHHHH~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Yomi)**

**-x-x-x-**

Arriving back at the camp, he took a quick glance around, watching for a moment as the fox child's ears twitched atop his head. Asleep in his arms was Kagome who was most likely dreaming of the family she'd made in Kuronue, Youko and himself. "They aren't back yet?" He was more than slightly surprised that his leader and his leader's second in command, wasn't back yet.

The boy child gave a feeble laugh, "Don't sound so surprised...Inuyasha may be a half-breed...but he has strength enough to take on most any full blooded demon..." He glanced down despondently, "Youko will be fine...I'm certain, that they will both return unscathed."

**-x-x-x-**

**(With Youko and Kuronue)**

**-x-x-x-**

Kuronue stared at the sight before him with slightly widened eyes, his face distorted in repugnance. A woman lay before him, covered in her own blood that still flowed from her body. Her eyes pleading for help as life was almost drained completely from her. Her shrill cries of pain had led them the rest of the way to the clearing that they now stood in.

Youko wasn't pleased with the situation at all, add the fact that the woman was a fox demon and he was furious that one of his own was now lying on her death bed. The half breed was staring at her with a wild look in his eyes, a twisted leer on his face as he laughed a baleful and hollow laugh.

"You came...to watch? Heh...TO WATCH HER DIE, RIGHT!" He laughed harder, an echo sounding around the clearing of the blood tainted forest they stood in.

Kuronue stared at him inanely, "He's insane,"

"Clearly..." Youko scoffed. "Get the woman, and get out of here. This mutt needs to be taught a lesson...one he won't easily forget...killing him...would be easy enough...but having the Demon Dog Lord on my tail because I killed his _baby brother_...doesn't fit to my liking."

"Will you use your Rose Whip?"

"I haven't much choice, I don't want to waste any of my precious seeds on a half-breed, but he's too unstable, and...corrupt...to be dealing with blindly."

"..." Kuronue stared for a moment before nodding and moving forward towards the woman, only for a set of claws to slash his arm viciously. Kuronue jumped back and gripped his arm, now wet and sticky with the warmth of his blood. _"Damn!"_

"Rose Whip!"

He turned to see Youko now holding onto his signature weapon. "Go!" Youko watched him take the woman into his arms and when Inuyasha made to tackle him again while releasing an uncultivated growl, Youko snapped his Rose Whip at him, causing it's thorns to bite into his arm painfully as it wrapped tightly around the half-breed. "Hanyou...your fight is with me!"

"No...DON'T TOUCH HER!" He seethed, "SHE'S NOT DONE DRAINING! Master won't be please if not complete...Just a little longer...heh...heheh...LET HER BLEED! HAAA~!"

"...seek help...hanyou...perhaps your brother would show mercy and end your existence."

"...? I don't need help...I'm doing fine by myself. I even have acquired a friend..."

"I'm sure you've got a few...however, you shouldn't always listen to those..._friends_..."

"..." Inuyasha yanked his arm free from the whip, the thorns tearing his flesh as he did. He stepped to the bloodied grass and bent down, taking the hand of a skeleton that lay covered in the woman's blood, on his bone wrist was Kagome's now blood stained bracelet. Inuyasha held his bleeding arm over the skeleton and let himself bleed on the bones.

"..."

"The bones need to be soaked in the blood of a Necromancy Fox..."

"She was a Red Fox, a Fire Fox...known for their illusions, trickery and fox fire...she was not a Necromancy Fox."

"...A Necromancy Fox...also known as a Shadow Fox, have the ability to use the abilities of others of their race. As a fox...she has many choices...she chose a fire breed...but her blood is still that of a Shadow..." He gave a dark chuckle, "Aside from her blood, the soul of an innocent is needed...and...The life of a servant..."

"...fool..." Something caught his attention, the choice of words, _soul of an innocent_, caught his attention, "Who's soul?"

"Haha~! The girls! Her soul clings pathetically to this silver bracelet!"

Youko's eyes widened a fraction, "What!" He shot forward to take the bracelet when Inuyasha through his hand out and caught Youko by surprise, his claws digging painfully into the fox demon's throat. Youko's eyes were ample in shock as he became limp, incapable of moving as something began spreading through his veins. _"W-wh-a...t─ah~!"_

"Brother isn't the only one with a unique ability," he laughed darkly, tightening his painfully taut grip on his neck. "Master taught me, he taught me how to posses an ability, one all my own, using his miasma."

"_..."_ Youko's eyes began to blur, and when he finally thought his life would fall victim to the half-breed before him, his breath was returned and the half-breed's pained yell shot through his ears before he was met with silence. Now, lying on the ground, weak from the poisonous miasma, he could hear the light steps of someone near him, but he couldn't move to look, he could only smell the metallic scent of blood and decayed scent of rotting flesh on dusty bones. _"K-Ka...go-me~"_ He managed to whisper, before darkness took him into a pair of arms.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So...this was requested, by Kagomes Kit, and as I promised, it's updated, and by Saturday, though...it's a little earlier than the day I gave, all the same. I'll be updating much more frequently, and I'm finally going to finish moving my other stories over to this account from my Devil-Babe-911 account.**

**Youko: What did you do to me!**

**Me: o.o...Ummm~ Anyways, I'll probably update the next chapter in two weeks. Let's keep in mind I have over 100+ stories to keep up with. Only...three or four that are complete...-.-...**

**Youko: HEY! LISTEN TO ME!**

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this─...**

**Youko: *Planting seed into the dirt, feeding demonic energy***

**Me: ...-.-...this installment...**

**Youko: *Big carnivorous plant is born***

**Me: *Eye's sharp teeth* ...of Bandit's Thrill...Youko, let's go talk about the next chapter, you're in it...**

**Youko: ''*o*''**

**Me: Please leave reviews, feedback and supportive/helpful criticism. *Bowes politely* Sankyu~!**


End file.
